His Majesty's Armed Forces of Kazulia
The armed forces of the Kingdom of Kazulia, known as His Majesty's Armed Forces or sometimes the Kazulia Armed Forces, encompasses His Majesty's Ground Forces, His Majesty's Air Forces, and His Majesty's Naval Forces. The Monarch of the Kingdom heads the armed forces, with the title First Field Marshal. The Monarch is the supreme authority for military matters and is the sole official who can order a nuclear strike. The Kazulian military has, as some of its primary objectives, the defence of national territory, the protection of Kazulian interests abroad, and the maintenance of global stability. They are literally, the defensive and offensive forces of the Kingdom of Kazulia. His Majesty's Armed Forces have been deemed as one of the more effective fighting forces due to the large foreign influences on the military. Due to the lack of military tradition the need to train recruits fell to a number of foreign doctrines and tactics have been combined to offer a better defensive and offensive measure which allows more capability to the military. However it's noted by military specialist that the Kazulian military has begun to adopt some of these tactics and doctrines as their own. The Kazulia Armed Forces consist only of professional soldiers which must go through full training and be capable in any task that the service branch may demand which makes training extensive. His Majesty's Ground Forces His Majesty's Ground Forces or simply the Ground Forces are the land service branch of the Kazulian Armed Forces. This branch, like the others has lacked tradition or proper military doctrine. This in mind, much of the strategy's of the Ground Forces are based on combine foreign doctrines. Despite lacking tradition, the Ground Forces are namely a very successful force. Despite not engaging in battle yet, they operate the latest military technologies and weapons and their training as the Kazulian doctrine - is a combination of foreign training policies which combined successfully train and prepare professional soldiers for war. Officially however, His Majesty's Ground Forces are divided into two parts, below the main structure which unites them. The professional combat military, as well as His Majesty's Royal Guard. The Royal Guard, despite armed is rather more of a symbolic police force which guards the Royal Palace of Kazulia and others residences or simply the streets. His Majesty's Air Forces His Majesty's Air Forces or simply the Air Force in English proper, is the air service branch of the Kazulian Armed Forces. Successfully established using the some of the more modern and better quality available aircraft also using foreign doctrines, the Air Force despite being quite small has been deemed an effective fighting force. The Air Force consists of fixed wing aircraft as well as rotary aircraft has a many different functions from patrolling Kazulia's extensive borders to offensive and defensive actions. There also are representatives of the Air Force in His Majesty's Royal Guard, however due to the small size of the Air Force they still remain active members, on contrary to the Ground Forces. His Majesty's Naval Forces His Majesty's Naval Forces or simply the Naval Forces or Navy is the most popular tradition rich branch of the Kazulian Armed Forces. Due to Kazulia's large coastline, shipping has been popular since ancient times. However, once created, the modern Naval Forces were skeptically looked upon. Once their use of traditional uniforms and such was sent out into the media, the public begun to accepted the new navy and professional soldiers began enlisting into the army after they were removed from service when the Defense Forces of Kazulia were liquidated in the favor of these.